Vinsmoke Sanji/Divers
'Différences Manga et Anime' *Une scène où le jeune Sanji commença à fumer durant ses premiers jours sur le Baratie n'est pas vue dans l'anime parce qu'elle montre un enfant qui fume. Cela pourrait inciter les jeunes téléspectateurs à l'imiter. *Zeff mange sa jambe dans le manga alors qu'il la coupe avec une chaîne d'ancre pour sauver Sanji dans l'anime. 'Marchandise' ''Chansons'' *Sanji The Great Blue - Dessert Wa Kimi *Girls ni Kubitakke (avec Nami & Vivi) *Moulin Rouge *Respect! (avec Luffy et Zoro) *Sekaiichi no Otoko to Yobareru Tameni (avec Zoro et Usopp) *Sea Moon See You (Sanji enfant) Jeux vidéos Jouable * One Piece: Become the Pirate King! * Legend of the Rainbow Island * One Piece : Treasure Wars ! * Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum * One Piece: Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland * One Piece : Yume no Luffy Kaizokudan Tanjou * One Piece : Maboroshi no Grand Line Boukenhen * One Piece - Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands * One Piece : Mezase ! King of Berry * One Piece: Going Baseball * One Piece : Dragon Dream ! * One Piece : Tobidase Kaizokudan * One Piece : Grand Battle ! * One Piece: Grand Battle !2 * One Piece : Ocean's Dream * One Piece Treasure Battle * One Piece Grand Battle ! 3 * One Piece: Grand Battle ! Rush ! * One Piece: Pirates Carnival * One Piece Round the Land ! * Fighting For One Piece * One Piece Battle Stadium D.O.N * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure * One Piece Grand Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise * Jump Ultimate Stars * Jump Super Stars * One Piece: Gear Spirit * One Piece: Gigant Battle! * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World * One Piece: Romance Dawn * One Piece: Pirate Warriors * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 * One Piece: Unlimited World Red * One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X * One Py Berry Match * One Piece: Dance Battle * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4 * One Piece Treasure Cruise * One Piece Thousand Storm * One Piece: Burning Blood * Jump Force * One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 1: Le Trésor sous les Flots * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2: L'Éveil d'un Héros * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4 Support * One Piece (Game Boy Advance) * Chopper's Big Adventure Non-Jouable * J-Stars Victory Vs 'Futilités' *Avant la sortie du manga, Oda voulait appeler Sanji, Naruto, mais cela fût impossible après la sortie du manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. *La marque des cigarettes que Sanji a l'habitude de fumer est King Ground. Ceci est révélé quand Sanji et les autres Chapeau de Paille tombent dans la Mer Bleue. *C'est le seul membre de l'équipage à combattre sans arme ni fruit du démon. *Il est le premier membre des Chapeau de Paille à ne pas être originaire d'East Blue, mais de North Blue. *Si Sanji vivait dans le monde réel, il serait Français. *Si Sanji était une fleur, il serait une dauphinelle. *Si l'équipage était une famille, il serait l'aîné (il est né en mars), *D'après Oda, si Sanji était un animal, il serait un bélier. *Sanji est entomophobe, phobie des insectes qu'il partage d'ailleurs avec Nami, contre laquelle il s'est collé à cause de sa peur des araignées et papillons nocturnes (on voit cette scène, la nuit à Jaya, quand l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille cherche un South Bird). *Sanji est un amoureux transi, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de draguer n'importe quelle jolie fille, même s'il la connaît à peine. *D'après un SBS, Sanji a la faculté de calculer instantanément les mensurations exactes de n'importe quelle femme, ce qui a été prouvé quand il a déterminé avec exactitude les mensurations de Nami et Robin données par Oda. *Il aurait voulu manger le fruit de l'invisibilité, mais Absalom, un haut-gradé de Gecko Moria, l'avait déjà mangé. Il lui en veut particulièrement pour cela, car il aurait voulu espionner les filles sous la douche. *Le seul moment où Sanji est vu fumer plus d'une cigarette à la fois est dans son combat contre Duval après que lui et son équipage aient quittés Thriller Bark. Dans le manga, il fume 3 cigarettes à la fois. *Sanji est le seul membre de l'équipage à avoir un avis de recherche raté et sans photo, démontré dans le Databook Yellow, le photographe rate toujours Sanji. 2 ans après, on aperçoit les nouveaux avis de recherche de l'équipage dans le Chapitre 662, on peut voir que Sanji a un wanted encore raté, car on voit sa tête de dos. *Il a son propre Jolly Roger comme chaque membre de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. *Il est intéressant de noter que Sanji porte toujours des pantalons noirs, en référence à son épithète : "Kuro Ashi no Sanji" ("Sanji la Jambe Noire"). *Il est plus vulnérable sans ses chaussures noires lorsqu'il combat Boo Jack dans le film 2. *Il aurait les yeux bleus, car les yeux de Nami ressortent bleus quand Sanji est dans son corps, alors qu'ils sont habituellement marrons. *La première femme à sembler être vraiment intéressée par Sanji est Violette. *Il est du groupe sanguin S négatif, un groupe très rare. *Sanji est arrivé 4ème du top 5 des expressions bizarres selon Usopp dans One Piece Blue (Pour son "Nami Chérie" et ses "goûts bizarres") *D'après un SBS, Sanji serait spécialisé dans le Haki de l'Observation.thumb|Sanji dessiné par un lecteur *Sanji est arrivé 3ème au dernier sondage de popularité du Tome 55 *D'après un SBS, si Sanji était un homme politique, celui-ci ne favoriserait que les femmes. La fin de sa carrière s'achèverait par un coup d'état des hommes. *Dans les SBS, Oda dit qu'il s'est inspiré de l'acteur Steve Buscemi lorsqu'il jouait dans Reservoir Dogs pour dessiner Sanji. *Après une dispute avec Zoro, Sanji a mis des lames de rasoirs dans le bentô de Zoro. *Il se classe 4ème du 5ème tournoi de popularité One Piece publié dans le Shonen Jump. *S'il n'était pas devenu pirate, il aurait été esthéticien. *Sanji se couche à minuit et se réveille à 5h00. *Sanji est le seul connu en ce jour à avoir vu son avis de recherche passer de "Dead or Alive" à "Only Alive".One Piece Manga et Anime - Chapitre 801, Épisode 745 - Le nouvel avis de recherche de Sanji est découvert. *Le mot "Sanji" peut se comprendre de deux façons, Sanji peut signifier "catastrophes" (en raison de l'échec qu'il est au yeux de son père) mais également "trois heures" (ce qui s'inscrit dans le thème de la famille Vinsmoke). *Sanji est le seul enfant de la famille Vinsmoke a être resté blond car c'est le seul à ne pas avoir été modifié génétiquement.One Piece SBS - SBS Tome 87 *Sanji pourrait être basé sur le diable. La plupart de ses techniques se rapporte au diable. *Si l'équipage faisait une course en 50m, Sanji finirait second. *Sanji pourrait être inspiré du Saint Dié, un légendaire ermite français du VIIème siècle qui, après avoir souffert de la faim, lutta pour apporter de la nourriture à tous les affamés. *Sanji, Usopp et Luffy affirment qui n'ont jamais été malade de leurs vies. *Sanji ne voulait pas recourir à la technologie de sa famille, mais dans le chapitre 931, il utilisa le Raid Suit pour la première fois, et se transforme en O-Soba Mask. *Il est le deuxième personnage de One Piece à faire un doigt d'honneur. Le premier était de Trafalgar Law à Eustass Kid parce que ce dernier parlait de lui dans son dos. *Sanji et Satou du manga Working ont une coiffure et la couleur des cheveux similaire, ils sont tous les deux des cuisiniers et ils sont vu en train de fumer. *Il est un grand consommateur de tabac, tout comme Capone Bege, Shiki, Smoker et Crocodile. *Sanji et Zeff ont un surnom très similaire : Black Leg et Red Leg. *Sanji a des ressemblance avec Sabo. ** Ils sont tous les deux blonds. ** Tous deux sont nés dans des familles de la haute société. ** Leurs pères (Outlook III et Vinsmoke Judge) les considèrent comme des ratés. ** Ils sont retournés dans leur famille et leurs pères les ont menacés ; s'ils ne coopéraient pas, ils auraient tué leurs proches (Luffy et Ace pour Sabo, Zeff pour Sanji). ** Ils y avaient des pirates qui participaient au retour dans leurs familles (l'équipage de Bluejam pour Sabo et l'équipage de Big Mom pour Sanji). 'Batailles Principales' 'Articles Relatifs''' *Baratie *L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille *Famille Vinsmoke Références Navigation du site en:Sanji/Misc. ca:Sanji/Miscel·lània es:Sanji/Miscelánea it:Sanji/Altro Catégorie:Sous-pages des Personnages